


Signing and Sex

by Persephone Rose (Likemycoffee)



Series: Deaf Ben Series [2]
Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Deaf Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23050606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likemycoffee/pseuds/Persephone%20Rose
Summary: I mean, it’s pretty much exactly what it says on the tin.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Series: Deaf Ben Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656511
Comments: 2
Kudos: 105





	Signing and Sex

Callum leaned back against the headboard and smiled as he looked at his boyfriend. Ben’s eyes were full of laughter and he looked properly happy for the first time in weeks. It made Callum’s heart soar. 

They were sitting on the bed in Ben’s bedroom and the laptop was perched between them, resting on Callum’s left and Ben’s right thigh. YouTube was open on the screen, and it was the video that was playing that was responsible for Ben’s amusement. 

‘You’re twenty three years old,’ Callum said into his phone, using the voice to text app that had become essential to their everyday conversations over the last few weeks. to him. ‘You’re supposed to be a responsible parent.’

Ben rolled his eyes as he read the words on the phone screen. ‘You started it babe,’ he replied. ‘Wanting to know what the sign for “sex” is.’

‘Yeah, and now we know,’ Callum said. ‘I was trying to educate myself.’ 

‘You were trying to get a shag more like.’

Callum shrugged. He didn’t deny it. ‘You’ve never complained before.’

‘I ain’t complaining now,’ Ben smiled and looked back at the laptop. He started laughing again as the woman on the screen demonstrated the sign for ‘penis’ and then ‘testicles’

‘You are such a child,’ Callum laughed along with him as Ben copied the signs. ‘Anyone would think you were Lexi’s age looking up rude words in the dictionary.’

‘You should be paying attention to this babe,’ Ben said jokingly. ‘If you don’t learn, how am I meant to know when you want me to ride your penis? Or suck your testicles?’

‘I always want you to do that,’ Callum didn’t speak into the phone this time, but Ben read his lips and gave him a heated look. He glanced at Callum’s crotch. 

‘Is there a sign that means “I want you to fuck me through the mattress?”’ Ben asked, his voice low. 

‘Probably,’ Callum replied, speaking into the phone. ‘Do you want to keep looking?’

‘Could do,’ Ben said. ‘Or you could just... you know... fuck me through the mattress.’

Callum bit his lip and his eyes locked with Ben’s. ‘Yeah,’ he breathed. ‘Let’s do that,’ and leaned in to kiss him. 

Ben climbed into Callum’s lap; straddling his thighs, kissing him hard as his fingers made fast work of the buttons on Callum’s shirt. Callum threw his head back and Ben leaned in to kiss his neck. He could feel the vibrations in Callum’s throat and knew his boyfriend was groaning. He bit gently at Callum’s Adam’s Apple and felt the breathy gasp against his cheek. 

Ben pulled off his own T-shirt and pressed his bare chest to Callum’s. Callum’s hands were sliding up along his back, caressing his skin. 

‘Feels so good, babe,’ he said as he shivered with pleasure. 

The rumble of Callum’s chest, told him that his boyfriend had responded to him, but he couldn’t see his lips and so had no idea what he’d said. Not wanting to ruin the mood, he didn’t let himself dwell on it, and instead, he leaned back so that he could see Callum’s face clearly. He reached down and unzipped Callum’s jeans, sliding his hand inside and over Callum’s hard cock. 

‘Fuck,’ Callum groaned and Ben could lip read that no problem. ‘So good baby.’

‘You like that?’ Ben jerked Callum’s cock slowly. 

‘Yesss...’ Callum sighed. 

‘Fuck me baby,’ Ben said. ‘Please.’

He climbed off Callum and they both made quick work of removing their remaining clothes. Callum pulled Ben back into his lap and kissed him hard, while a lubed finger, slid down towards his arse. 

Ben gasped as Callum’s finger penetrated his hole. Ben groaned and he bit Callum’s lip gently as his fingers worked to stretch him open. 

A tap on his arm made him look at Callum’s face. Callum’s lips were moving but Ben couldn’t discern what he was saying. He growled in frustration, but Callum stroked a hand over his cheek, soothing him and reached for his phone, spoke into it and then held the phone up to Ben. 

‘Are you ready? How do you want to do this?’

Ben knew what he meant. ‘Like this,’ he replied. ‘I need to see your face babe.’

‘Ok,’ Callum nodded. ‘You want to ride me?’

‘Ride you?’ Ben replied. ‘Thought you’d never ask.’

He raised himself up and then slowly, lowered himself down onto Callum’s cock. Groaning as he felt it sliding in and brushing over his prostate. 

He could see Callum’s lips forming the shape of his name, over and over as he started to slowly fuck himself on Callum’s cock. He could hear the sound in his head, the memory of Callum’s soft, breathy voice chanting his name was so clear.

‘Is it good, babe?’ Ben asked. 

‘Yes,’ Callum replied. ‘So good, baby.’

‘Tell me. Keep saying it.’

‘So good,’ Callum said. ‘Yes baby. So good. So amazing.’

Ben’s eyes were glued to Callum’s lips. He’d always loved how vocal Callum was during sex and seeing his mouth form the shapes of the words and knowing that he still had that same effect on Callum was incredible...

Ben came hard and Callum followed seconds later. He pulled Ben close to kiss him and Ben wrapped his arms around Callum’s neck. 

Callum gently pulled out of Ben and they lay down on the bed, facing each other, legs tangled together, Callum gently stroking a hand up and down Ben’s back. 

Ben shifted to rest his head on Callum’s chest, over his heart. Of course he couldn’t hear it beating anymore. He sighed, sadly. 

Callum touched his chin and tilted Ben’s head up so he could see his face. ‘What’s wrong?’ he asked, taking care to pronounce the words clearly so Ben could lip read more easily. 

Ben shrugged. ‘I miss listening to your heartbeat.’

Callum thought for a moment and then reached over and took Ben’s hand in his. He carefully pressed Ben’s index finger against his wrist. Ben felt the steady thump of Callum’s pulse and he let out a gasp.

He lay there feeling Callum’s strong pulse beneath his finger tips and he closed his eyes. When he opened them again, Callum was watching him with eyes so full of love it made Ben’s heart ache. 

Callum had been so amazing through all of this. When Ben had tried to push him away, Callum had pulled him closer; when Ben had screamed and raged at him, Callum had just stood and taken it, letting Ben vent his frustrations with the unfairness of it all; when Ben had wanted to hide away and wallow in self pity, Callum hadn’t let him. He’d bullied him out of bed and dragged him out the door on more than one occasion only for Ben to admit later that he had been right, he did feel better for going out. 

Ben loved him. He’d known it for a long time but he’d never said it out loud. He loved him deep in his bones, with everything he had, but he’d never said it. It was time to let him know. 

He propped himself up on his elbow, head resting on the palm of his right hand. He smiled at Callum and then slowly, he brought his left hand up to rest on Callum’s chest. Using his index finger, he traced a line, straight down the centre of Callum’s chest; then he drew a heart shape, followed by the letter U. 

Callum smiled as he realised what Ben was doing, copying the way he himself had found to make Ben understand when he’d first lost his hearing, all those weeks ago. 

‘Really?’ he asked Ben. 

Ben nodded. 

Callum pointed to himself and then placed both hands over his heart, one on top of the other, and then pointed at Ben. 

‘You’ve been learning without me?’ Ben asked, softly.

Callum shrugged and reached for his phone. ‘Oh, I got that one down ages ago baby,’ he spoke into it and held up the screen for Ben to see. 

Ben could tell from the look on Callum’s face that he wasn’t just talking about the sign. ‘Sorry it took me a bit longer to get there,’ he said. 

‘Doesn’t matter,’ Callum replied. ‘You’re here now.’


End file.
